


В книжном магазине

by LeAglani



Series: Сборник текстов по ОТП КакашиИрука [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sort of AU, Русский, ашука своего рода, романс, флаф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Случайная встреча в книжном магазине





	В книжном магазине

**Author's Note:**

> Текст 2008 года))
> 
> Первая часть из трех, что я хотела сделать большим циклом, но после того, как потеряла 4-ю - забросила это дело.
> 
> Кто читал 1 часть "Пепла" по джонлоку, тот узнает несколько моментов - нагло взяла у самой себя, потому что why not??)))))

Ряды книг пестрели разноцветными корешками. Ирука задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку и вздохнул. Ему нравился запах в этом книжном магазине. Он напоминал ему о библиотеке в доме родителей - тот же запах бумаги, кожи и старого дерева с легким налетом пыли. Только сейчас к навеянному воспоминаниями запаху примешивались еле уловимые нотки краски. Но пришел он вовсе не для того, чтобы вспомнить детство или познакомиться с новинками.

Между рядами мелькнула знакомая пепельноволосая шевелюра. Ирука схватил первую попавшуюся книгу и судорожно раскрыл. Немного выждав, он решил оглядеться. Копирующего больше не было видно.  
Увидев Хатаке Какаши направляющегося в сторону книжного магазина, он не смог удержаться от соблазна последовать за ним. Копирующий уж как-то слишком странно себя вел – часто оглядывался, вертел головой из стороны в сторону. В общем, вид имел самый что ни есть подозрительный. Ирука тут же заподозрил неладное. И довольно умелое хенге. Не успел он сложить печатей и выдохнуть короткое "кай", как подозрительный джонин уж скрылся из виду, нырнув в приветливо распахнувшуюся дверь книжного магазина.

Чунин бросил взгляд на книгу, что он все это время держал в руках – «Что скрывают сны». Он вернул ее на место и опять огляделся. И как ни в чем, ни бывало, пошел к отделу учебной литературы. Конечно же, он пришел в книжный магазин не вслед за одним всем известным джонином. Просто заскочил посмотреть интересующие его книги. Да, да, именно так все и обстояло. И вовсе не из-за того, что интуиция подсказывала ему, что это был вовсе не Хатаке, а один безобразник с честными-честными голубыми глазами и соломенной шевелюрой.

Ирука вздрогнул. Задумавшись, он слишком поздно заметил приближающуюся к нему женщину. Это была мама одного из его учеников. Надо уточнить, мать-одиночка. Та двигалась стремительно и целеустремленно, что избавило чунина от сомнений по поводу ее намерений. Он даже не смел тешить себя надеждой, что она хотела поинтересоваться успехами своего чада. Будучи молодым симпатичным и абсолютно свободным мужчиной он автоматически становился кандидатом в мужья. То, что он в ближайшее время не собирался становиться чьим-либо мужем, ни в коей мере не останавливало представительниц прекрасной половины человечества. Женщины с маниакальной настойчивостью пытались назначать ему свидания.

Чунин мельком огляделся. Кажется, у него еще оставался шанс скрыться так, чтобы это не выглядело позорным бегством. К тому же ему надо было найти Наруто, до того, как тот успеет что-нибудь натворить.

\- Как же глупо, как глупо!!! - кричал про себя Ирука. Ну, подумаешь, парень решил прикупить себе литературы для взрослых под видом Хатаке.

Лавируя между рядами, он метнулся в какой-то отдел. И неожиданно уткнулся носом во что-то мягкое. Чтобы не упасть ему пришлось схватиться за первое, что попалось под руку. За джонинский жилет. Ирука поднял глаза выше и хихикнул. Выражение видимой части лица знаменитого Копирующего ниндзя было просто бесценно.

Чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос, Ирука уткнулся лицом в жилет псевдо-Какаши. Тихо похрюкивая в чужое плечо, он не видел, как преследовавшая его женщина нырнула практически следом за ним и остановилась как вкопанная. Потом поспешила ретироваться, поймав тяжелый взгляд видимого глаза Хатаке Какаши.

Плечи Ируки еще какое-то время подрагивали от смеха.

\- И что ты тут делаешь, хотел бы я знать? – Ирука притворно нахмурился и легонько встряхнул джонина. Он не торопился отпускать Наруто, когда тот, наконец-то, был в его руках. – Если тебе уж так неймется, попросил бы меня…

Чунин чуть не подавился собственными словами. От стоящего перед ним человека едва уловимо пахло щенками и немного мятой. Это дурманило. Наруто пах совсем не так. Иногда, ему казалось, что мальчишка буквально обсыпан с ног до головы специями, что добавляют в его любимый рамен. Если это и было хенге, то слишком правдоподбное. Перед ним стоял ни кто иной, как сам Какаши и разглядывал его с нескрываемым интересом.

\- Из..изви… извините, Хатаке-сан, - наконец-то, смог вымолвить чунин.

Ирука замер, осознав, что его не спешат отталкивать. Лицо Копирующего в неизменной черной маске было совсем близко. Еще немного. Еще поближе и он сможет почувствовать даже через ткань его дыхание на своей коже. Усилием воли он заставил себя разжать пальцы и выпустить ткань жилета. Поднял голову и виновато посмотрел в сторону. Его щеки уже алели красным цветом.

\- Я так понимаю, вы перепутали меня с Наруто, - в чужом голосе искрилось веселье.

Ирука неопределенно хрюкнул и потянулся к шраму на переносице.

\- Извините еще раз, Хатаке-сан. Просто… Наруто…. Понимаете…. – так и не сказав ничего путного, он еще раз извинился. Может, он ошибся с самого начала? Ирука прищурился. Нет, он не мог ошибиться. Значит, сорванец или все еще в магазине, или уже успел скрыться. Снова огляделся.

Кто бы сомневался, что Наруто не было поблизости.

\- Кажется, я сорвал вам свидание? – как ни в чем не бывало, заметил Копирующий.

Ирука сглотнул и широко распахнул глаза - в них плескалось удивление напополам с замешательством. Значит, та женщина его все же выследила.

\- Ничего страшного, Хатаке-сан, - ему все же не удалось скрыть невольное облегчение в голосе. - Вы меня практически спасли.

\- О, на вашем месте я бы не торопился благодарить меня. Менее чем через час вся Коноха будет сплетничать о том, что мы с вами обнимались.

\- И это вас смущает? – с вызовом спросил Ирука. Ему почему-то казалось, что такая мелочь не сможет выбить почву из-под ног вечно невозмутимого Хатаке.

\- Нет, а вас?

\- Нет.

Какаши улыбался под маской. Ирука тоже улыбнулся.


End file.
